


Overexertion

by aeriko



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Overworking, you take care of this pancake boy who knows no bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriko/pseuds/aeriko
Summary: Love is the best medicine, after all.





	Overexertion

It's no surprise to anyone that your boyfriend is a hard worker, and you loved that about him. Though, this also meant his work frequently followed him home.

Generally, you didn't mind this; but most of the time, it would seem as if he were in his own isolated world. With every passing day, he seemed to lessen the disparity between his work and domestic life. You also noticed that he rarely took any breaks while working.

As usual, that resulted in you nestling him from behind, wrapping your arms around his neck and coaxing him to rest.

"Goro, you've done more than enough work today. Surely, you must be tired. Come join me?"

"Your concern warms my heart, dear, but this shouldn't take too long. Just a few more minutes and I'll be more than happy to take you up on your offer," he replied, never breaking eye contact with the mountain of paperwork.

His lack of eye contact caused you to miss the red tint in his eyes and bags forming underneath, so you simply walked to the sofa with a sigh.

He was intensely absorbed and had a one-track mind when it came to work. His focus was utterly unmatchable.

His dedication brought a smile to your face sometimes. You'd often look over at him and catch yourself giggling at his furrowed eyebrows, slight lip biting, and pen tapping.

Currently, however, the room was free of the repetitive sound—any sound for that matter. The silence was promptly broken by a strained hiss.

You looked over and witnessed your boyfriend grimacing whilst rubbing his temples. "Darling, are you okay? I really do think it's time for a break," you chided as you hurried over to him.

"My apologies for worrying you, I'm f- fine. Just a sligh- _aah..._ headache is all."

Finally noticing unmistakeable signs of overexertion, you scolded, "No, that is not all. You could fall seriously ill from overworking yourself. You're coming with me, Goro."

Despite towering over you in terms of height, he was no match for your cute pout and small—yet menacing—frame.

Realizing that you were right, he set aside his paperwork and followed behind you. His right hand was ghosting over his forehead, the other intertwined with yours as you led him to the sofa.

"Did you take any medication?"

"Yes, just a short while ago. I apologize again for-"

Grave thoughts invaded your mind as you interrupted, "And yet, you continued to work? Goro... You can't neglect your well-being like this. It isn't healthy."

Before he could even respond, you sat him down on the sofa and took a seat beside him, laying his head on your lap.

He looked up at you with a wince, expecting an extension to your previous scolding. Instead, he was met with a sympathetic expression.

"I... I'm sorry for suddenly snapping at you. I can't help but worry so much."

His heart nearly shattered at your sincere worry for him and he finally registered _just_ how much he's been working.

"Dearest, there's no need for you to apologize. I take full responsibility, and I'm very sorry for upsetting you. It seems... I can't quite grasp the concept of moderation," he said with a chuckle.

Your expression softened as you took one hand and began to softly comb his hair, dragging your fingernails just slightly against his scalp.

He hummed in comfort. "I desire to take better care of myself, as well as put an end to my unhealthy work habits. Though, I think I may need a helping hand with that. Would... you mind filling that role, my love?"

His compassionate words and genuine wish for your support warmed your cheeks and fluttered your heart.

Your free hand found one of his as you answered, "I would be honored to."

He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and released his grip—only to wrap his arms around your waist. His face was now buried in your midsection and you smiled down at him, continuing to stroke his chestnut hair.

Both of you basked in the serenity, enjoying each other's presence, until you broke the silence with a mischievous smirk, "...Goro?"

He looked up at you with curious eyes as he awaited your next remark.

Without warning, you bent down to capture his lips _once... twice... three times._

You pulled back, in hopes of catching his cute and puzzled expression. Instead, _you_ were the one caught off guard as he reached up and gently pulled you back down.

He stopped you before he could steal a kiss, lips just barely grazing each other's. "I still wonder how I got so lucky to have you by my side, dear."

You closed the gap in response, silently wondering the same.

Needless to say, his headache lifted almost immediately. However, he could feel another one incoming as affectionate thoughts of you crowded his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It just isn't possible to stay mad at this boy... Take good care of him!


End file.
